


Unexpected Discoveries

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O Roleplay, A/B/O but not really, Alpha!Sam (kinda), Biting, Breeding Kink, F/M, Fanfiction Reader Sam Winchester, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Omega!Reader (kinda), Sam reads Fanfic, Smut, and likes it, knotting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Sam gets caught reading fanfic and gets to explore a new kink.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134
Collections: Multifandom Kink Bingo Round 1





	Unexpected Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> yeah...so, I never, ever, thought I'd end up writing a/b/o in any context, but I had a breeding kink square to fill, and this idea popped up and wouldn't leave me alone. So here ya go!  
> MFK Bingo Square Filled: Breeding Kink

“Um, what are you reading?” You chuckled, leaning over Sam's shoulder, making the hunter jump in his seat with a startled yelp.

“I-shit. Don't do that, y/n!” He hastily tried to shut his laptop, but you snatched it from the table before he could stop you. “Baby, c'mon...”

“Fanfic?! You're reading fan fiction, Sam? I thought you two hated this stuff?” You turned your back to him, your eyes scanning over the screen as you dodged his grasping hands. Your mouth went dry as you realized what he was reading. “A/B/O? Wow, Sam. I mean, I could see you being into the dom/sub stuff, but-”

“I can explain, y/n. Just, please, give me the computer would ya?”

You relented, a curious smirk tugging at your lips as he took back the laptop and quickly closed out of the tab. After he shut the laptop and set it aside, you eased yourself between him and the table, leaning back against the edge of it. Your eyes roamed over him, taking in the way his jaw clenched slightly as he avoided your gaze, not embarrassed exactly, more like he was steadying himself.

“Okay, explain.”

Sam breathed deeply, exhaling through his nose before finally looking up at you.

“Well, I...got curious. After finding out that Chuck had started writing you into the books, I couldn't help but wonder what these,” he waved a hand at the laptop, “people...the fans...thought of you. I came across the site and when I noticed that more than a fair share of the writers were perceptive enough to 'ship' us, I, well...”

“You naughty boy.” You bit back a laugh, hoping your face was nowhere near as expressive as his right now. “Okay, I get reading stories about us, heck, I've done it myself from time to time. They can be pretty exciting. But, why pack dynamic smut?”

Sam's tongue flicked out across his lips, a slight nervousness showing through. He ran a hand through his hair and huffed a silent laugh.

“I don't know. I had read a couple of...fics, by that writer earlier. Decided to look through their page; they write us quite well, actually. Especially you. When I clicked on it, I hadn't really thought too much of the whole alpha, omega thing; the summary seemed interesting, so I thought I'd give it a shot.”

“And?” You quirked an eyebrow at him, watching as his jaw clenched again.

“It was good. It...” His sentence trailed off, and your eyes widened in realization.

“Fuck, Sam. It turned you on, didn't it?” You leaned over him, your hand trailing over the growing bulge straining his jeans. “Shit, you're getting hard just talking about it. You like the idea of being my big, strong, Alpha?”

Sam heaved a breath, a low rumble starting deep in his chest. His eyes fell shut as you leaned in and nosed along his jaw, your breath ghosting over his throat.

“Hmm, Sammy? Want me to be your little Omega, fuck me like a bitch in heat, baby?”

“Shit, y/n...yeah, fuck. Wanna fuck you, just like in the story. Want to be your Alpha, baby girl.”

“Tell me, Sam, what was your favorite part? What's got you so hot and bothered like this, tell me, and maybe I'll let you make it a reality.”

Sam pulled you into his lap so that you were straddling him, his hand wrapping in your hair and tugging your head back. His lips trailed over your neck, teeth nipping at your pulse point before he pulled back to look at you. His eyes were blown black with a lust you hadn't seen in him before. You felt your arousal course higher as you waited for him to answer you, feeding off of his desire and awakening something new within you.

“Fuck, you want to know what got me like...this?” Sam bucked up, his trapped erection thrusting sharply against your core, drawing a surprised moan from your throat. “The way you let me take you, begging for my Alpha knot. Begged for me to fill you with pups. Shit, it was just so...pure. Raw, animalistic need, the way you begged for me to breed you. Fuck, y/n. When I read that, I nearly came right then.”

“That what you want...Alpha?” You shuddered when you heard Sam growl softly at the moniker. _Fuck_. “You wanna fuck me, make ourselves a whole litter of little Winchesters?”

“Shit, baby girl, yes.” Sam kissed you, hard, his fingers gripping tight at your hips now as you rocked shallowly against his covered cock. He pulled back, breathless, eyes dark with want as he looked up at you. “You okay with this, y/n/n? It's not too much?”

“Oh, Sam, you know I'm always up for a little playtime. And, fuck, if it's got you _this_ worked up, I am more than okay with it.”

Sam hummed happily and stood suddenly, his hands still gripping you as your legs wrapped around his hips, your arms slinging around his neck as he strode through the bunker to your shared room. His eyes hardly left yours as he carried you down the hall and through the doorway of the bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him before setting you on your feet. He kissed you deeply, your body pulled flush against his, and you could feel the heat of him through the layers of clothing. He pulled away with a low groan, a slight snarl tugging at his lips.

“Go on then, y/n. Want you to present yourself for me, my sweet little Omega.”

A soft whimper worked its way from your throat as you hurried to strip. You were surprised at how quickly you managed to get naked, scrambling onto the bed on all fours, ass up in the air and your head dipping down to rest against the bedspread. Whatever switch had been flipped within him, turning him wild, seemed to be contagious as you felt your desire pool deep inside you.

“Sam... _Alpha_. Please.”

Sam let out a growly ' _fuck_ ' from behind you and you heard the metallic clink of his belt as he worked himself free of the denim. You whined, your ass swaying teasingly as you lifted your head to look over your shoulder. Your breath hitched as you watched him step out of his boxers, his thick cock flush and rock hard as he stepped up to the bed. You let your eyes fall closed as he ran a hand over the globe of your ass, his fingers sliding over your skin to dip between your thighs.

“Oh, Alpha,” you moaned as a long digit slipped between your folds, your hips pushing back on instinct.

“Fuck, so wet for me, little 'Mega. You want it bad, don't you, y/n?”

“Yes, oh fuck, please, Sam, Alpha, take me. Wanna feel you.”

Sam growled again, your eyes fluttering open as his fingers left you. You watched as he raised the glistening finger to his lips, his tongue snaking out to lick it clean with a low groan.

“Shit, Omega, you always taste so sweet. Too close right now, but I'm definitely gonna make you come on my mouth later, baby girl. Fuck.”

“Mm, Sammy, please. Fuck me, Alpha. Need you, need your knot.”

“I gotcha, 'Mega, gonna fuck you so good, baby girl.” Sam growled out the words and you let your head fall back down to the bed as his hand soothed along your spine, his voice and touch relaxing you as you submitted to him. “Gonna fill you up, make sure this pretty belly swells with my pups. Shit, you're so fucking beautiful like this, y/n. So ready for my Alpha cock.”

“Please, oh fuck, please Alpha.”

You pushed your ass up further, your pleas tumbling from your lips as you felt the tip of his cock notch against your dripping core. As Sam pushed slowly into you, you let out a high keening moan, rocking back to take him further in.

“Fuck, 'Mega. Such a tight little cunt, y/n. Always feels so good, baby girl. You gonna let me claim you, 'Mega? Make you my little bitch? Shit, wanna make you mine, my mate.”

“Yes, fuck, yes!” You felt the coil within you winding tighter with each slow thrust of Sam's thick cock, his words having an unexpected effect on your arousal as your orgasm loomed closer. “Mark me, Alpha. Want everyone to know who I belong to, to know who's knot I take every night. Make me yours, please Alpha.”

Sam snarled loud, his hips snapping into your slick heat faster, his fingers gripping at your hips as he leaned over you. You met his thrusts as you felt a hand slide up your back to wind into your hair, tugging your head to the side to bare your neck. You let out a desperate moan as you felt his lips on your throat, tongue flicking out over your pulse-point.

“Shit, I can feel how close you are, Omega. Feel this tight cunt clenching around me, choking my cock so fucking good. You gonna take my knot, 'Mega?”

“Fuck, yes, Sam. Knot me, claim me. Please, Alpha! Want your pups, please, oh fuck, please!”

Sam growled against you and you keened as you felt his teeth nipping deliciously into your neck; not enough to break the skin, but sure to leave a bruise that would last a few days. His pace quickened as he laved his tongue over the mark he left, soothing the stinging flesh as he pumped into you.

“So close, Alpha, so fucking close. Please, Sam, my Alpha, fuck!”

Sam's fingers tightened their hold in your hair, the harsh tug just enough to send you spiraling over the edge as he fucked into you. His pace faltered as you clamped down around him, his cock throbbing inside you as he came, his thrusts slowing as he rode you through your orgasms.

“Shit, 'Mega, so good. So good for me, y/n, such a good girl for your Alpha. Fuck, I love you, baby girl, so much.”

Sam's hands relaxed their grip, soothing along your sides as he came down from his climax, his voice raspy as he tried to catch his breath.

“Love you too, Sam. Always have, baby.”

Soon enough, Sam eased himself out of your dripping cunt, collapsing to the bed and pulling you up to the pillows with him. He beamed down at you, his fingers gently brushing your sweat-matted bangs away from your forehead and leaned in to press a soft kiss to your lips. You snuggled into his chest as your racing pulse slowed, your heart clenching at the love you felt pouring from his gentle ministrations. Breaking the kiss, you looked up at him, a smile tugging at your lips at the look on his face.

“Shit, y/n. That was amazing. Thank you for letting us try that.”

“Sam, you know I'm usually up for trying anything at least once. Hell, I didn't expect to get so into it myself.” You watched as he slid his hand along your body, fingers lingering on your stomach. Chewing your lip, you caught his eye. “Sam?”

“Hmm?”

“Did – you know I'm still on the pill, right? That one won't catch.”

“What? Sorry, baby, but ya lost me.” Sam stared back at you, confusion scrunching his face.

“Were you serious, about expanding the, well, pack?” You chuckled nervously. “I just...you sounded like you meant it when you were saying you wanted me full of mini-Winchesters. Do you?”

Sam's hand stilled, fingers splayed over your mound. He glanced down, silent as he thought. You held your breath as you waited for an answer. It felt like hours before he finally looked back up at you, his eyes hesitant.

“I mean, I've thought about it. I love you, y/n. More than I ever thought I could love someone.” Sam smiled softly at you, his face showing a shyness you rarely saw from the hunter. “And, with the world finally safe enough – for good this time, well, we could. I'm not saying I want to give up hunting, or that I expect you to, but we have more hunters now, less cases to deal with...it's a possibility.”

You felt your heart melt all over again as his words sunk in and you beamed up at him before pressing your lips to his for a deep kiss. You never thought that Sam would ever feel like starting a family, you knew all too well yourself that this life wasn't exactly built for it. But you trusted him to have thought it out more than fully before even considering mentioning it to you. You broke the kiss and pulled back to look at him.

“Guess I'll stop taking the pill then, if you're sure it's what you want?”

“I am. I want everything with you, y/n, I haven't been this sure of anything since I knew I loved you.” Sam breathed out a laugh. “I really need to thank WinchesterCutie67 for writing a story so good, it led to one of the happiest moments of my life.”

He pulled you close against him as he maneuvered the sheets over you, the pair of you snuggling into the bed for the night.

“Sam?” you nudged him, a playful smile on your lips.

“Yeah?”

“You're welcome.”

You leaned across his chest, turning out the lamp before he could stop you.

“Wait...what?”


End file.
